Scanning devices, such as standalone scanners and so-called “all-in-one” devices that include scanning as well as other functionality in one device, are used to scan digital representations of hardcopy images, frequently in color. Generally, scanning devices that can relatively quickly scan a full-color digital representation of an image employ sensors, such as charged-coupled devices (CCD), that can detect all the color channel color space values of a logical line of the image at the same time. These color channel color space values are commonly the red, green, and blue values of the red-green-blue (RGB) color space. Thus, for example, such scanning devices can detect the red, green, and blue values of a logical line of the image at the same time.
By comparison, scanning devices that more slowly scan a full-color digital representation of an image employ sensors, such as contact-image sensors (CIS), that cannot detect all the color channel color space values of a logical line of the image at the same time. For example, such scanning devices may first detect the red values of a logical line of the image, then the blue values of the logical line, and finally the green values. These types of scanning devices are typically less expensive than scanning devices that can detect all the color channel color space values of a logical line of an image at the same time. However, their slower speed may nevertheless render these types of scanning devices less than ideal for many users.